Trippin' Balls!
by Retsu12345
Summary: Just a Pearlshipping story I made.


Ash Ketchum and his wife Dawn Ketchum are imagining that they have **SUPREMELY** powerful vision. They are able to see themselves, they are able to see their whole bodies of flesh and blood. They commence their viewing experiences by staring at a single follicle of hair on Ash's head. Now they gradually 'zoom out' so that their field of vision encapsulates Ash's entire head. They are continuing to zoom out so that more objects can enter their field of vision. Whilst zooming out, they are now witnessing more people walking around from one place to another in Pallet Town. Some of these people are driving in cars, whilst others are riding bicycles, travelling in buses and travelling in trains.

They are now pulling their field of vision even further out, causing their field of vision to correspondingly expand. The expansion of their field of vision enables them to see more and more wondrous things. The myriad of vehicles which people are using to travel are now no larger than the dot at the end of this sentence. The people who share Kanto with Ash and Dawn are not even visible to them anymore.

The wanderlust of Ash and Dawn has not yet ceased, as they can now see several clouds floating at a relatively low altitude. They can now also see Kanto, the region in which they dwell, in its entirety. Ash and Dawn continue to move upwards. Ash and Dawn have just entered the stratosphere, the second lowest layer of Earth's atmosphere. The lowest layer of Earth's atmosphere, the troposphere, is now beneath Ash and Dawn. Surrounding them in various directions are weather balloons. Now they can observe even more of this beautiful planet, including most regions and the single world ocean, from their current vantage point.

Suddenly, the speed at which they continue to look further upward increases drastically. They have gone beyond the stratosphere and are now within the mesosphere. Hundreds upon hundreds of meteors are rapidly falling toward Earth, many of them completely burning up due to the process of re-entry.

The Kármán line, widely regarded as the boundary between our planet's atmosphere and outer space, has now been surpassed.

Ash and Dawn are now viewing what is occurring within the thermosphere. A space shuttle hovers in front of their field of vision. Completely behind it is the Aurora Borealis, a sight so utterly majestic that there are no words whatsoever which could adequately capture the beauty of what Ash and Dawn have just observed. It is a truly ineffable experience.

Now Ash and Dawn are viewing the exosphere. It is merely a dark void.

Through the all-encompassing vision of Ash and Dawn, they can now observe all of planet Earth as the tiny blue ball that it is.

Ash and Dawn are now suddenly moving beyond Earth at the speed of light. The planets Mars, Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus, Neptune and Pluto (I still accept Pluto as a planet because Pluto is badass... sue me!) zip past their field of vision.

Ash and Dawn have now moved beyond even this entire solar system after a relatively short duration of time.

The speed of light is unbearably slow for Ash and Dawn, cosmically speaking, so Ash and Dawn decide to move 9 _quintillion_ times faster than the speed of light. They know that it is possible to accomplish such a feat, so they have accomplished it without any great difficulty. The Milky Way galaxy (i.e. where we live) as well as **ALL** of the galaxies within our local group have completely vanished from the field of vision of Ash and Dawn in a matter of mere moments.

Within a few Earth days, hundreds of trillions of relatively distant galaxies zoom past Ash and Dawn.  
This continues to happen for another few Earth months. Even more relatively distant galaxies appear and disappear from their field of vision within a fraction of a second.

This continues to happen for 486 billion Earth years, yet Ash and Dawn are totally unphased by this seemingly incomprehensible span of time. Actually, time is of no consequence to Ash and Dawn whatsoever in their current state of _super-consciousness_. Innumerable galaxies of diverse shapes and sizes appear and disappear from their field of vision during this period of time.

All of a sudden, Ash and Dawn momentarily observe what appears to be some sort of a translucent shell, a boundary.

They swiftly attempt to reach this apparent universal boundary, yet their attempt is a failure as this boundary has almost instantaneously disappeared from their field of vision.

Deeply immersed in thought, Ash and Dawn have now realised why this universal boundary has almost instantaneously disappeared from their field of vision. It is because it is accelerating at an **UNIMAGINABLY FAST** speed, a speed that is **OBVIOUSLY** and **EASILY** faster than the speed of light.

If Ash and Dawn dared to have the audacity to even **IMAGINE** the speed at which this universal boundary was expanding, it would **MELT** their relatively **FEEBLE** minds.

It is crucial that Ash and Dawn now move at an even faster speed. Now Ash and Dawn are moving a _googolplex_ times faster than the speed of light.

The universal boundary has been surpassed!

Ash and Dawn can now observe the entire universe in which we exist as a mere hollow sphere. What a tiny and insignificant dot it is from their current vantage point! In fact, surrounding this hollow sphere are **COUNTLESS** other hollow spheres, each and every hollow sphere containing a diverse and relatively vast universe within itself!

Zooming past these hollow spheres for an uncountable number of eons, Ash and Dawn suddenly notice that these countless hollow spheres are _themselves_ encased within a hollow sphere!

Travelling beyond even _this_ particular hollow sphere, Ash and Dawn have now realised that this particular hollow sphere seems to be a nucleus of what the modern scientists of Earth commonly depict as an atom. Rapidly orbiting this nucleus are several electrons.

As a result of zooming out even further yet again, trillions of these atomic structures have now been viewed by Ash and Dawn.

Now Ash and Dawn are viewing molecular structures. Vast numbers of these molecular structures promptly appear and then just as promptly disappear from the field of vision of Ash and Dawn.

The sight of Ash and Dawn has now shifted even further beyond these molecular structures.

Ash and Dawn are now observing a single follicle of hair on the head of a being whose physical appearance is **COMPLETELY** identical to Ash's physical appearance. This physical being looks toward the general direction of Ash and Dawn and screams "**NUTRITION, NUTRITION, NUTRITION, NUTRITION, NUTRITION, NUTRITION, NUTRITION, NUTRITION, NUTRITION!**" in a squeaky voice.

The viewing journey of Ash and Dawn has now triumphantly concluded!


End file.
